


Michael

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [1]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Childhood, Community: comment_fic, Family, Gen, Gen Work, Half-Human, Half-Vampire, Inspiration, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, Memories, Mythical Beings and Creatures, Prompt Fic, Song: Can You Feel the Love Tonight (End Title), Song: Do You Believe In Magic, Song: Love Song for a Vampire, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star’s thoughts on Michael, her own childhood and how he affected her as she watches him sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here’s a new Lost Boys oneshot I cooked up one day. It’s Star’s thoughts as she watches Michael sleep. Takes place after the movie. Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros own the Lost Boys film series. The song lyrics for Do You Believe In Magic by Aly and AJ, Can You Feel the Love Tonight (End Title) by Elton John and Love Song for a Vampire by Annie Lennox, belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Michael

_Do you believe in magic_  
_ In a young girl’s heart_  
_ How the music can free her_  
_ whenever it starts_

_And it’s magic_  
_ if the music is groovy_  
_ And it makes you feel happy_  
_ like an old time movie_

_I’ll tell ya about the magic_  
_ It’ll free your soul_  
_ but it’s like trying to tell a stranger_  
_ about rock n roll_  
~Aly and AJ, **Do You Believe In Magic**

The moment I saw him, I smiled to myself — kind of a secret smile, if you will. The brown hair and the dark brown orbs — he was full of mystery. Or rather, he was like a puzzle I wanted to solve, and a new one at that.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

I ran a hand through my hair as I replied, “Star.”

“Your parents, too, huh?” he said.

“What do you mean?” I asked. I had no idea what he meant.

“Ex-hippies,” he explained. “I came this close to being called ‛Moonbeam’ or ‛Moonchild’.” A moment of silence passed between us. “I’m Michael,” he said.

I played with the name in my brain for a bit. “Michael,” I said, letting the word roll off my tongue. I instantly took a liking to the way it sounded. “Michael’s great. I like Michael.”  
I smiled as I said this.

Then, later on, I remembered my own parents. They themselves were ex-hippies, so then I finally understood exactly what Michael meant.

_There’s a calm surrender to the rush of day_  
_ When the heat of the rolling wind can’t be turned away_  
_ An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_  
_ It’s enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight_  
_ It is where we are_  
_ It’s enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_  
_ That we got this far_  
_ And can you feel the love tonight_  
_ I was laid to rest_  
_ It’s enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
_ Believe the very best_

For now, as I look down at Michael’s face as he sleeps, I smile and wonder how I got to be so lucky in the first place..

Maybe Michael’s little brother Sam reminded me of me from before.

Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent I was.

****Flashback****  
_“Star! Star!” a young boy’s voice called as he looked for his little sister — me. _

_I was five years of age. We were playing hide and seek. I had hid myself, and he had taken it upon himself to find me.  
Of course, we were taking turns playing the game. That was how we were as brother and sister._

_As per my habit, I giggled quietly to myself as I lay face down among the bushes (which weren’t so prickly and such) outside the white two-story house we called home. Ever since I had learned what hide and seek was, I had taken it upon myself to learn how to play, and I did. _

_Of course, my six-year-old big brother, Evan, was very proud of me. We were different, however. He kept his feelings inside. I let my feelings out, as I felt that helped. He was outgoing. I was a bit shy. _

_I had brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had black hair and ocean blue eyes. Of course, we still loved each other despite our differences._  
_All too soon, Evan found me, and we ran home. Luckily we made it back just in time for dinner._  
****End of Flashback****

I smiled as I remembered my childhood. It seemed like such a long time ago at first. Now, however, I was able to remember it from the top of my head.

Maybe that was one of the best things that happened when you become human after being a half-vampire for so long. You start to regain your memories of your past. Maybe.

Or maybe something happens to the half-vampire in you, and it goes away and bugs someone else for a change. I wouldn’t know.

But then I remember what Michael had told me that one night.

_“Because you care so much about me.”_

Maybe he’s right. Maybe I do care about him. After all, he has something that reminds me of me a bit — a family.

_My, my, what a busy family. It seems to run so smoothly — like a well-oiled machine._

I then remembered one night where Michael and I talked about our families.

He revealed his happiness when his little brother was born, and then explained about the anger and sadness he felt when he listened to his parents fight and argue some nights.

Then he told me of how, finally, his parents’ marriage crumbled to pieces right before his eyes.

I remembered how his eyes would glaze over with worry. Then I remembered reaching over and telling him that it was OK now, and that everything was going to be fine.

Now, I look at him, and I now realize that the same holds true for me now. After all, I have found a new love in Michael Emerson. And he has found a new love in... me.

_Come into these arms again_  
_ And lay your body down_  
_ The rhythm of this trembling heart_  
_ Is beating like a drum_

_It beats for you, it bleeds for you_  
_ It knows not how it sounds_  
_ For it is the drum of drums_  
_ It is the song of songs_

_Once I had the rarest rose_  
_ That ever deigned to bloom_  
_ Cruel winter chilled the bud_  
_ And stole my flower too soon_

_Oh loneliness_  
_ Oh hopelessness_  
_ To search the ends of time_  
_ For there is in all the world_  
_ No greater love than mine_

_Love O love O love_  
_ O love O love O love_  
_ O love still falls the rain_  
_ O love O love_  
_ O love O love O love_  
_ O love still falls the rain_  
_ Love O love O love_  
_ O love O love O love_  
_ O love be mine forever (be mine forever)_  
_ Love O love O love_  
_ O love O love O love_  
_ O love O love O love_  
_ O love O love O love_

_Let me be the only one_  
_ To keep you from the cold_  
_ Now the floor of heav’n is laid_  
_ With stars of brightest gold_

_They shine for you_  
_ They shine for you_  
_ They burn for all to see_  
_ Come into these arms again_  
_ And set this spirit free_  
~Annie Lennox, **Love Song for a Vampire**

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


End file.
